This application is made for the renewal of support for the continuation of our clinical cancer chemotherapy activities within the framework of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (Doctor Paul Carbone, Chairman). From the time of our membership approval in November, 1971, we have entered 205 patients into various group studies. We have been active in the formulation of new studies of the Hematology Committee. We have initiated research in the area of tumor immunology and immunotherapy. The support permitted the recruitment of practicing medical oncologists into active group membership. The activities were also extended to two satellite institutes (Marshfield Clinic, Marshfield, Wisconsin, and Gottlieb Hospital, Melrose Park, Illinois). These objectives will be pursued and expanded with farther out- reach to the community being a major goal. Basic research activities will also be expanded through closer cooperation with the basic science departments.